


Драбблы

by thegamed



Series: Драбблы [5]
Category: Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk, Invisible Monsters - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написанные в разное время драбблы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы

**Бойцовский клуб, Тайлер/Рассказчик, PG-15, Пять мыслей в пустой голове Джо**  
1\. На следующий день на адрес Тайлера привозят чемодан - мой чемодан с шестью парами хлопчатобумажных трусов и полудюжиной белых рубашек. Я немедленно отправляю его под кровать, к стопкам Нью-Йоркера и бессонным ночам Джо - за ненадобностью.  
2\. Когда Тайлер не занимает меня, я занимаюсь разглядыванием Тайлера: разбитыми незаживающими локтями Тайлера, синяками на лопатках Тайлера, порезами на щеках Тайлера. Последний набор "Бик" мы выбросили на прошлой неделе - все одноразовые бритвы затупились окончательно.  
3\. Целуясь, Тайлер снова и снова расковыривает дырку в моей щеке, будто ему мало глотать свою собственную кровь, будто он пытается стать мне еще ближе, ближе, чем сейчас. Потная шея Тайлера, небритые подмышки Тайлера, шершавые пальцы Тайлера, светлые волосы в паху у Тайлера, сигаретный ожог на бедре Тайлера. Кончаем мы всегда одновременно.  
4\. На пятой неделе знакомства мне становится окончательно понятно, что у меня не было и нет никого ближе Тайлера. Мы как парные носки, как две половинки грецкого ореха, как Пинки и Брэйн, как Котопес, в конце концов, я молчу про Бэтмена и Робина. Мы с Тайлером - идеальная пара, поэтому, когда я слышу крики Марлы из верхней комнаты, а на меня сыплются куски потолка, я совершенно, совершенно не ревную. Я - буддийское спокойствие Джо.  
5\. Имя Тайлера на губах окружающих меня людей, отражение Тайлера в их глазах, Тайлер, зовет Марла, в своей комнате я лезу под кровать и открываю чемодан, непыльный чемодан с блестящими застежками, где среди рубашек и трусов с вышитыми на них инициалами "ТД" я нахожу.  
Нахожу молочного цвета фаллоимитатор, справочник по химии и все в трещинах, в пластиковой белой оправе - его, Тайлера, розовые очки.

 

 **Бойцовский клуб, все равно этот пейринг должен был кто-то написать, R**  
\- Слышал, Хлоя умерла?  
Я помню Хлою: мозговые паразиты по вторникам, коллекция порно, ящик игрушек.  
\- Она таки трахнулась перед смертью, - отвечает Марла на не заданный мной вопрос. - Угадай, с кем.  
Сначала мы смотрели, рассказывает Марла. Два негра и азиатка. Просто два негра - мы быстро выключили. Белая пара. Наручники, страпон, три стандартные позы, ничего особенного. Я не смогла ее поцеловать, говорит Марла, мне было противно, и она не возбуждается, с паразитами мозга трудно. Это Хлоя хочет секса, а не ее тело. Смазка была апельсиновая и воняла жутко, потому что Хлоя почти не чувствовала запахи, потому что она вообще почти неичего не чувствовала.  
Марла прикуривает и выдыхает. Дым серый. Я представляю себе бледный стерильный мир Хлои, бесцветный, почти беззвучний, дерганый, как старое кино. Душа Хлои пытается что-нибудь почувствовать, но все никак не может. Я бы тоже сбежал.  
Я вытаскиваю из нее пальцы, говорит Марла очень спокойно, а она перестала дергаться и уже мертвая.  
\- Зачем ты вообще к ней пошла?  
Марла без всякой связи говорит:  
\- Чтоб я еще раз решила трахнуться с телкой.  
Я пожимаю плечами, на ее месте я бы не зарекался. Марла смотрит на меня, сигарета у нее во рту смотрит в пол.  
Это как фильм ужасов, говорит Марла наконец, ты точно знаешь, что будет страшно, но не знаешь - что настолько. Я потом две недели ходила, как новенькая, говорит Марла и выдувает колечко дыма.

 

 **Для Цирилла~ — БК, фем!Тайлер/фем!Рассказчик**  
Если в ресторане вас обслуживает официантка, знайте - вероятность того, что в вашем супе окажется моча или, хуже того, сперма, минимальна. Конечно же, вы все еще не спасены от плевка в кофе или соплей в салате, но уже хоть что-то.  
С другой стороны, в особо тяжелых случаях в клубничном джеме вы сможете найти свежую менструальную кровь.  
Не беспокойтесь - это не вредно, даже наоборот.  
Все это план Тайлер по освобождению от мерзкой капиталистической действительности, наполненной зажравшимися дамами и джентльменами, офисным планктоном и толпами быдла в кинотеатрах.  
Я познакомилась с Тайлер на пути из Чикаго в Нью-Йорк. Да, сказала она, дочерей тоже иногда так называют. В чемодане у меня лежали офисные костюмы, один брючный и один юбочный, пара дополнительных блуз и шесть пар танга. В чемодане у нее - вибратор и тридцать брусков мыла, от которого, когда мы открыли ее багаж в аэропорту, запахло чем-то растительным на километр вокруг.  
Сейчас я уверена - мой сгоревший дом, четыре шкафа с дизайнерскими платьями, шесть полок обуви, ящик почти неиспользованной профессиональной косметики, от которого мне осталась одна-единственная розовая помада MAC, - все это дело рук Тайлер. Тайлер считат, ничто из этого тебе не нужно, ничто из этого не делает тебя более красивой. И с ней трудно спорить, потому что когда я вижу ее в уродливом резиновом халате с мишками на голое тело, мой рот наполняется слюной.  
Не то чтобы Тайлер об этом не догадывалась.  
Нам все равно далеко до красоты и уникальности снежинки, так зачем мучиться, считает Тайлер. Все равно все мы умрем, говорит Тайлер, целуя меня в плечо. Так что какая разница, говорит Тайлер, оставляя поцелуй у меня над грудью. Вот так, говорит она, прикасаясь губами к моей раскрытой ладони.  
Для всех нас есть свое местечко на небесах, говорит Тайлер, и она явно что-то затевает, потому что когда мы идем в бар выпить на мою последнюю зарплату - я уволилась с работы, - она становится у входа и орет:  
\- Ну что, суки, кому из вас надрать задницу?  
И я знаю, с этого дня в моей жизни изменится что-то важное.

 

 **Для Винни Винчестер — Невидимки, Шэннон/Бренди**  
Моя братосестра кладет на язык маленькую голубую таблетку и томно прикрывает глаза. Бренди Александр устраивает крупные белые руки на коленях, складывая их в каком-то терпеливом, успокоенном жесте. Она как бы говорит миру - да, я смирилась со всеми этими несовершенствами. Внутри меня могут клокотать вулканы, но вы только посмотрите, как я держусь. Я само приятие, я само понимание, я сам дзен. Правда я хорошо выгляжу?  
Вот о каких вещах рассказывает мне внешность Бренди.  
У меня в руках две книги; одна - та самая брошюра по вагинопластике, объект молитв и восхищения; вторая, воображаемая - с городами лего на обложке - история еще одного закончившегося будущего. Будущее вокруг нас заканчивается в каждый момент, куда ни ступи. Раздавишь бабочку - и вот уже огромный пласт реальности откалывается от старого мира.  
Будущее умерло в день, когда взорвался баллончик (мой красивый брат мог бы окончить колледж, к двадцати понять, что он гей, найти себе парня, дождаться момента, когда регистрировать однополые браки уже начнут, завести дом собаку работу двоих детей), когда я не открыла окно (мы могли бы никогда не разлучаться, мы бы могли превратиться друг в друга, мы могли бы стать единим целым, я бы на десяток лет раньше поняла то, что я знаю сейчас о неправильном выборе), когда я нажала на курок (в конце концов, что мешало лично мне завести дом собаку детей и скончаться от передозировки?), когда я увидела Бренди вместо того, чтобы пойти на свидание с очередным убогим без горла, уха или левой ягодицы (я могла бы просто сбежать, когда все закончится).  
В момент, когда я покидаю ванную, перестает существовать наше счастливое инцестное будущее с бесконечным трипом, радугами, единорогами и свежими темными волосами на лице Бренди, которые приходится выщипывать вручную, потому что самая важная наша дилемма - это секс со мной против вагинопластики. То есть, может быть, это и не дилемма, но это уже как посмотреть.  
Моя братосестра со смазанной тушью, на сломанных каблуках больше не похожа на томного сияющего Будду.  
Возможно, убивая будущее только что, я тоже руководствовалась тем самым правилом, по которому наша странная семья выбирает худший из вариантов.


End file.
